This research is directed at the improvement of the clinical utility of echocardiography through simultaneous imaging of blood flow patterns and solid structures in the heart and great vessels as well as through turbulence evaluation, characterization of heart wall structure, and the introduction of automation for improved imaging. Blood flow imaging studies will entail the application of Doppler processing of signals derived from flowing blood by a mechanical sector scanner with display of direction and relative velocity in a two-dimensional format. Turbulent flows will be analyzed from their scattering patterns as frequency and angle are changed. Heart wall characterization will be obtained through computer-based signal processing to describe the age and distribution of myocardial infarcts, quantitate hypertrophy and to detect drug induced myocardial damage. Automation will involve development of adaptive control of ultrasonic receiver gain and investigation of a new 4-element array based on a modified Loran concept which can provide real-time cross-sections or 3-dimensional studies of the heart without transducer manipulation.